1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, particularly to a device in which a program for controlling actions thereof is installed, an imaging apparatus, an imaging system, a method for controlling the device, and a program that instructs a computer to carry out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital still cameras and other imaging apparatus that capture an image of a person or any other subject to produce a captured image and records the produced captured image have been widely used. As an imaging apparatus of this type, an imaging system including a lens unit that can be exchanged (exchangeable lens) depending on applications (digital single lens reflex camera, for example) has been widely used.
For example, an imaging system in which an imaging apparatus (camera body) can control each function of the exchangeable lens has been widely used. On the other hand, a multifunction (complicated) exchangeable lens has been recently introduced. As an exchangeable lens has more functions, the imaging apparatus controls the exchangeable lens more frequently, and malfunctions (errors) more probably occur when the imaging apparatus controls the exchangeable lens.
As an imaging apparatus that can resolve malfunctions, for example, there has been a proposed imaging apparatus that detects an error, if any, when communicating with the exchangeable lens and displays a what-to-do message to present a user with an appropriate way to resolve the error (see JP-A-2009-260949 (FIG. 1), for example).